Their Love Story
by Readinglover98
Summary: Rose and Scorpius's lives lived through snapshots. How they became friends and then a couple. "She knew they never could become friends. Not after what Dad told her, now she had to beat him in everything."
1. September 1st, 2017

This is my first story on fanfiction! And I have always wanted to write a ScoRose Story! Now I can. This is going to be a multi chapter pic with probably around 20 chapters in it. Enjoy! Please review.

September 1st 2017

The first time Rose ever saw Scorpius Malfoy was outside the Hogwarts Express on Platform 9 ¾. It was her first year going to the magical school that her entire family talks about and she couldn't wait. Her family caught her watching the pale, blonde boy with his parents and immediately started a conversation about a boy they went to school with, named Draco Malfoy. At that moment Scorpius turned around and Rose had to look away. She knew they never could become friends. Not after what Dad told her, now she had to beat him in everything.


	2. October 31st 2018

Hey Everyone (If anyone's reading this)…well here is chapter two! I don't think I have much to say except enjoy and review please!

October 31st 2018

"Albus! What do you mean you're not coming with me? We have been planning this for a month!" Rose exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Rosie but Scorpius _really _needs my help with the enormous amount of potion homework we have…" Albus replied looking slightly guilty. He left without saying anything else to his favorite cousin walking down the hall to the dungeons with his head down. This left Rose to think about Scorpius. He took Al from her when the two boys were sorted into Slytherin and Rose was stuck alone in Gryffindor. Instead of it being Al and Rosie, it became Al and Scor Rosie for the first time in her life had to deal with being the odd one out. And now because of Scorpius, she wouldn't be going to the Halloween dance either.


	3. September 20th 2019

Heres Chapter 3, Wow I am just whipping these out! :P Enjoy and Review! -Z

September 20th 2019

It's the first Hogsmeade trip and Rose has no one to hang out with. Albus was going to Madame Puddifoots with his new girlfriend and Rose was not very close with any of the other girls in her year. While she sat there in the dark alley, she contemplated the idea of finding maybe Dom or Roxie but realized they probably didn't want to hang out with their little "3rd year" cousin. Scorpius Malfoy, the boy who stole her best friend, decides to pick this moment to walk into her alley. He notices his surroundings and turns to leave but right before stepping out onto the crowded pavement, he hesitates, turns around and says "Do you wanna get a butterbeer? I mean only as friends of course!" Rose couldn't help herself as she smiled, nodded and thought that maybe her cousins best friend wasn't all bad.


	4. December 20th 2020

So this isn't my favorite chapter but I hope you like it! Also I forgot the disclaimer on the other chapters so…

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter everything you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling

December 20th 2020

Rose could not believe it as she threw the piece of parchment her owl, Snuffles, just delivered. Her parents decided to leave her and Hugo at Hogwarts while they went to go visit her Uncle Charlie in Albania.

Rose sat down with the realization that spending Christmas with only her brother as company sounded pretty lame. Rose sighed, while pouting when her now second best friend came through the portrait.

"You know, Slytherin's aren't allowed in here" Rose teased Scorpius.

"Oh and it's not like this is my first time in the last two years," He teased back. It was then Rose noticed his gloom look. Scorpius told her that his parents were going to too many parties this break and didn't have time to watch their son, so he was staying at Hogwarts. Rose said,

"Well I guess that makes two of us".


	5. July 31st 2021

I like this chapter a little better than the last chapter. Hopefully you guys enjoy it too! Please review!

Disclaimer: J. owns the wonderful world of Harry Potter! I'm just using the characters.

July 31st 2021

"Mom! Mom!" Rose screamed as she ran down the stairs with the letter in her hand.

"What is it honey?" Hermione calmly replied. She knew the Hogwarts letter had arrived.

"I've been made prefect!" Rose said while jumping up and down. "I can't wait, I can't wait, I can't wait!"

After telling her entire family her exciting news, Rose retired upstairs with a smile. She collapsed on her bed only to sit on a big, snowy owl. It was Scorpius's. Rose's stomach started fluttering and she had no clue why. Scorpius wanted to write to her to tell her that he had been made Slytherin prefect. _Oh no this can't be happening, it can't _Rose thought while she tried to sort out her feelings.


	6. April 20th 2022

Here's chapter six! I've got nothing new to say except I am whipping these out! Please review!

Disclaimer: J. owns Harry Potter and anything you recognize

April 20th 2022

Scorpius and Rose's sixth year was full of arguments. It seemed like anything they said got on the other's nerves. Rose and Scorpius tried to ignore each other but it became kind of hard with their mutual friends and prefect schedules. Rose now knew why she was feeling the way she was and was scared out of her mind. Scorpius didn't know what to do about Rose so he just decided to ignore and argue. It was the easiest thing to do. Al was getting pretty sick of it since neither of them would live up to the fact that they liked each other. So instead the trio suffered through a year of embarrassing looks, awkward dinner conversations and hurtful arguments.

On April 20th 2022, Scorpius and Rose had their biggest fight yet. Many insults were being told to the other. Hurtful comments were told that made the audience cringe and the speaker know they could never take it back. After that horrible Wednesday, the pair refused to speak to each other for almost a year.


	7. March 15th 2023

So this isn't my favorite chapter since I wasn't sure how I wanted to show them finding out they like each other… Well please tell me how you like it! Review please!

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and anything you recognize

March 15th, 2023

7th year happened the way everyone, except Rose and Scorpius, expected it to play out. The two 17 year olds were made Head Girl and Head Boy. They had to share the joining apartment and common room and refused to talk to each other. McGonagall, their friends and the prefects were all getting sick of it.

One night, the couple were sitting in there common room in complete silence. Scorpius, getting bored started tapping out a catchy muggle tune. Rose decided she could play along also and started turning her book pages at a more violent rate. The pair increased their annoying activities until Rose finally couldn't take it anymore. After ignoring her feelings for two years she exploded.

"JUST STOP IT! You know that I like you and all you've done is annoy and ignore me!" Rose could not believe she just declared her crush on Mr. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Scorpius didn't know what to do. So he sat there before replying quietly,

"Well, I like you too"


	8. August 26th 2025

Hellooo everyone! Im back! So here is the 8th chapter. I hope you all like it! Oh and another quick note is I posted a one-shot coming off of Chapter 6 from this story, so please check that out and review! It would mean a lot to me! Please enjoy and review thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter everything you recognize belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling

August 26th 2025

The day was perfect. It was one of those summer days that everyone couldn't help but fall in love with. Scorpius had been acting a little weird in the last few days. Rose didn't know what it could be since for the past two years there relationship has been perfect. The couple was viewed by others as an example of perfect love. Rose became a little worried at the sudden change in her boyfriend's behavior but she knew that he would tell her what was wrong in due time.

When Scorpius surprised her with a romantic date at the beach, she couldn't help but be a little suspicious. When he got down on one knee and asked her to marry him. Rose knew the only response for her was

"Yes!"


	9. August 20th 2026

**A/N- Heres their wedding! The end is pure fluff… well actually most of it is pure fluff! I hope you guys like it! Please review! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the wonderful world of Harry Potter and everything you recognize**

August 20th 2026

Rose and Scorpius's wedding was everything they could have hoped for. They held it on the beach near Shell Cottage, almost a year after they got engaged with both of their extended families in attendance. Albus was the best man and Emily was the maid of honor. Rose and Scorpius could not have been happier when they said the words

"I do". They were soul mates and no one could ever take that away from them. The Weasleys/Malfoy's took the twos relationship a lot better than Rose and Scorpius thought. Their Dad's made up for all the horrible things they said to each other when they went to Hogwarts.

Rose and Scorpius, after a night of dancing and celebrating, retired to their apartment feeling very happy. Right before they went to bed they looked at each other and Scorpius said with a smile,

"I love you Mrs. Malfoy" which Rose responded to with a kiss, a yawn and a,

"I love you Mr. Malfoy"


	10. February 8th 2029

**A/N: Hi guys **** Heres Chapter 10! I hope you guys like it! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and everything you recognize**

February 8th 2029

In the early hours of that cold February morning, you could hear the cries of a newborn baby. Inside St. Mungo's, the happily married couple looked at each other with warm eyes when their son was placed in their arms.

"What should we name him?" Rose asked her husband of three years. She had a few ideas of her own but didn't want to seem pushy. Scorpius, a bit timidly responded,

"Well, I know that my family has always been named after constellations, but I felt that it would be wrong to not name him after the one guy who dealt with us for all these years." Rose agreed with him entirely so when both of their parents, and Albus and his wife, Emily walked into the room and asked what the beautiful baby's name was they replied,

"Albus Ronald Malfoy".

**A/N: What do you guys think of the name? Does anyone want to guess how many other kids the pairs have? Or what their genders are going to be? **


	11. December 20th 2031

**A/N: Hellooo everyone! Here's chapter 11! I didn't know how to end it so it kind of ends abruptly… Please review.**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and anything you recognize**

December 20th 2031

When Rose and Scorpius were 25 they were back in St. Mungo's for the birth of not only their second child but their third as well. Orion Draco Malfoy and Narcissa Rose Malfoy were born in the middle of the day only 5 days before Christmas. This pregnancy was a lot harder on Rose than she had with Albus. She was put on bed rest for the last 3 months of her pregnancy since she had grown so big. When Rose finally went into labor she almost passed out due to complications giving birth. When the twins finally came into the world, the tired parents were very grateful they had picked out names ahead this time.

The first people to arrive were Albus, Emily, their three kids and little Al. Al couldn't contain his excitement. He had been waiting for this moment since June. His siblings were here!

"Hi babies! I'm your big brother!" Little Al said.


	12. September 1st 2040

**A/N: Here chapter 12! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and everything that you recognize.**

September 1st 2040

Albus's first day of Hogwarts was very rushed. The entire Malfoy family was running around their house in Godric's Hallow trying to get ready. Orion and Cissy had been fighting again over who got to sit in the middle of their muggle car. Albus, who had been up since 6 that morning sat quietly by the front door with his trunk and new owl already packed. His mom, while putting on her coat, screamed to the twins and Scorpius that they had to get going.

Rose and Scorpius stood on the edge of platform 9 3/4 waving as Albus rode the train away from them towards the school that gave them so many memories, even if some were bad.

"On this platform was the first time I saw you" Rose told her husband as they walked away hand in hand, the twins trailing in front of them playing with their cousins. Scorpius replied,

"I never thought I could've ended up with that beautiful little first year standing with her famous family on this day 23 years ago." The couple could not have imagined their lives turning out any different.


	13. November 15th 2049

**A/N: Here's Chapter 13! Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

November 15th 2049

Rose and Scorpius sat in the first row on the groom's side of the church. Their son, Albus was getting married to the beautiful Claire Thomas. As Rose looked at Claire, the granddaughter of her parents friend from Hogwarts, she couldn't believe where she was.

All throughout the ceremony, Rose and Scorpius realized they were happy since their shy son had found happiness. Things had been rough in the beginning for him, he had had a tough first few years at Hogwarts with only a couple of friends. Now watching their son dance and laugh with his friends was such a relief.

Well, a relief before they had to go chase after the 17 year old twins who were trying to sneak out. Scorpius looked at Rose and said,

"What are they going to do this time?"


	14. January 1st 2050

**A/N: Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

January 1st 2050

When Rose and Scorpius first found out that their twins were getting married when they were just barely eighteen they were furious. They couldn't believe anyone would want to get married that young when they had their whole lives ahead of them. Orion and Narcissa sat them down and explained that Rose and Scorpius had gotten engaged when they were 19. Orion argued,

"I love Ariana as much as I possibly could and even though were only 18, I know that I don't want to be with anyone else." Narcissa said almost the exact same thing when she was asked about her marrying Ariana's twin brother, Daniel Finnegan.

Rose and Scorpius finally realized that they were going to get married with or without their parent's consent. They just had to except the fact that they were getting old and their babies were now the age that they were when they fell in love.

Sitting at the reception at the Burrow (which Ron and Hermione moved into after Nana and Gramps died) Rose leaned over to Scorpius and whispered in his ear,

"Who would've thought our twins would have a double wedding, marrying another set of twins?" Scorpius just laughed, kissed Rose lightly on the lips and responded,

"I love you,"


	15. November 3rd 2050

**A/N: This chapters really short I didn't know what else to add. Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

November 3rd, 2050

When Rose and Scorpius were only 45 they were blessed by their first grandchild. Albus and Claire had a beautiful baby girl, who they named Hannah Marie Malfoy.

As Rose held her granddaughter for the first time she couldn't believe how tiny the baby was, and how easily you forget. Caring for the baby girl when her parents were at work, the grandparents quickly grew close to the adorable little girl. Rose and Scorpius spoiled their granddaughter and couldn't wait to watch her grow up.


	16. December 25th 2055

**A/N: Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

December 25th 2055

Only five short years later, Rose and Scorpius were surrounded with not only one but seven grandchildren. The house was never quiet anymore when this family gets together.

Albus and Claire had Hannah who's now five, their son Jamie, who's 3 and little Julie, who just turned two. Hannah is very protective of her younger siblings and doesn't let them out of her sight. She is just starting to show signs of magic and the family couldn't be any more proud. Jamie was quiet like his father and very close to the only other boy cousin on this side of the family. Julie was born premature with some complications. Claire cannot have any more kids and Julie is going to have to be watched throughout her life. That little girl is a fighter and Rose and Scorpius knew she would continue on fighting.

Orion and Ariana have twin girls, which is not a surprise, seeing as they are both twins. Rory and Allie are 4 years old and cannot wait for their baby sister to join them in January. Ariana sat heavily pregnant in the corner. She didn't want to miss spending this holiday with her family even though she is supposed to be on bed rest. The twin girls enjoyed bouncing off the walls and reminded their grandparents of their father and Aunt Cissy when they were younger.

Finally, Narcissa and Daniel have two children, Maddox who's 5 and Draco who is 3. Maddox followed Hannah around everywhere. Even though she was only a couple months younger than Hannah she looked up to her for everything. Draco spent his time with Jamie, forcing Jamie to become more social and outgoing like him.

Rose and Scorpius loved their family and couldn't wait for the many years to come.


	17. September 1st 2061

**A/N: Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

September 1st 2061

Today, the ever growing Malfoy family was starting a tradition. They were going to say goodbye to Maddox and Hannah as they went off to Hogwarts for the first time. Everyone was waving goodbye as the duo boarded the train. Rory and Allie were pouting since they still had to wait another year until it was their turn to go to the magical school filled with stories. Little Julie who is now 8 stood next to her younger cousin, Natalie, called Nat for short with no worries. Her parents were very relieved that their bubbly and sweet younger daughter was not affected with being a squib and not going to Hogwarts in three years' time.

As the train started to pull away Rose and Scorpius could see Hannah and Maddox talking to some boys on the train. Scorpius froze up, he wasn't going to let anyone touch his little girls. Rose noticing her husband's behavior turned around and said,

"You know that they're going to have to grow up and experience heartbreak and love one day. They can't stay little forever"


	18. September 1st 2067

**A/N: Here's the last first day of Hogwarts :( Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

September 1st 2067

September 1st was a special day for Rose and Scorpius, it was the day where they first saw each other 50 years ago. It was the day where they watched their babies leave them to got to Hogwarts, and then watched their grandkids go to the boarding school.

Now as Scorpius and Rose left the platform hand in hand, they were hit with the hard relevation that this was their last time being on the special platform. They let that sink in as they walked back to the car, with their granddaughter Julie who had recently turned 14 rambling on about this cute boy from her muggle middle school. Everyone was laughing and happy and Rose and Scorpius wouldn't have had it any other way.


	19. August 20th 2076

**A/N: Wow this chapters really short too! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

August 20th 2076

Rose and Scorpius were twirling and dancing around the floor at their 50th wedding anniversary. Smiling and laughing and having a generally good time at this party their kids put together for them. All of their Malfoy descendants could tell that the couple was still in love after all of these years. That didn't happen very often anymore. The pair were soul mates and everyone who saw them could tell.


	20. August 30th 2082

**A/N: So this is the last chapter! :( Thank you to everyone who reviewed on the story, DarkDramaLady, LillyMay77 and Kauilamylove. It helped me want to continue this story! I hope you like the ending. I might post a couple one-shots revolving around this same plot so look out for those in the future. Please review! Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

August 30, 2082

Scorpius' death came as a shock to everyone. He died at the young age of 75 leaving behind a whole lot of kids, grandchildren, great grandchildren and most importantly Rose. Rose couldn't believe that her husband of 56 years was gone. She knew she was lucky that they got to spend such a wonderful life with each other. Most people were not that lucky. The pair had three children, eight grandchildren and seventeen great-grandchildren. As the wake and funeral weared on, Rose sat in the corner thinking about her husband. It wasn't until her youngest great-grandchild came up to her. Little Rosie, Nat's only daughter climbed right up onto Nana's lap and said,

"Nana, Gramps will always be with you. Just now he's going to be in here" Little Rosie said pointing to her heart. "He will always be watching over you," With that last statement, the five year old ran off to find one of her cousins. Rose's heart swelled as she saw Natalie look at her daughter with those proud eyes so much like Scorpius's.

As Rose went home that night she knew she should just enjoy life like Rosie told her to before it was her turn to join her husband in the next life.


End file.
